In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/805,538 filed Dec. 11, 1991 and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a new material comprising a combination of a superabsorbent polymer (SAP) and a matrix material. The material has good absorbent and retention properties and immobilizies the SAP. The described process requires that a suspension of SAP and matrix material be cooled prior to formation of the final product. The process, however, involves the use of an energy intensive step, the cooling step. Accordingly, further work has been done on the manufacturing process for this material. That work has been directed to the elimination of this costly cooling step.